


Can't survive with you, can't survive without you

by Tf_Tere (Tere706)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Distrust, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings of inadequacies, Guilt, Hints of uncomfortable truths, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Megatron really doesn't want to die, Mental turmoil, Mild Gore, OC alien species, On BOTH SIDES, Optimus is hurting, Optimus is too noble for his own good, Rating May Change, Sentinel is an evil prick and you can't change my mind, Slow Burn, We're not alone, crashed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tere706/pseuds/Tf_Tere
Summary: Megatron froze as he felt Optimus’s servo inside his chassis tug at the energon line and a fresh gush of the fuel escaped him as it tore further. Their optics met and held. Megatron’s had widened in shock for a moment before narrowing again in calculation. Optimus’s optics were round in shock and fear as his life was held in Megatron’s servo just as the other’s was held in his.“Well,” Megatron’s voice was rougher than normal as this tableau continued, “we seem to be at an impasse, Autobot.”~~Trapped with each other on a strange planet, can Optimus and Megatron survive both what is thrown at them by this world and each other until help can arrive? Will they survive the revelations of their pasts and the truths behind what has driven them to this point?
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Past Optimus/Sentinel/Elita One
Comments: 82
Kudos: 205





	1. The Beginning - Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> New multi chapter fic! 
> 
> Please note, this probably will end up being Explicit as things... progress. But it is supposed to be slow burn (we'll see if I can hold myself back). 
> 
> Also, this is unedited and unbeta-ed. I take full responsibility for errors.
> 
> This was inspired by blackberreh-art's comic on tumblr, though it is already derailing from what I'd originally thought. But this wouldn't exist without their comic for inspiration!

“A blackhole?” Optimus blinked at Sentinel’s smug expression, trying to understand what the other Prime could mean. 

Nothing had gone the way he expected since their return to Cybertron. But then, he hadn’t really known what to expect when they returned with Megatron and his closest followers in shackles. He’d half hoped that he could go back to how things had been. Instead, he’d become something of a superstar on Cybertron. The Prime who defeated Megatron. 

His return had been nothing but parades and celebrations, showing him off like a prize. All Optimus wanted was time to grieve in privacy. Prowl. The very thought of his name sent a stab of pain through Optimus’s spark. It was his fault. He should have done more, been better. He was the leader. It was his fault Prowl had… died. 

Now there were throngs of mecha trying to earn his favor or be his friend. Some almost seemed sincere and Optimus had felt he had to accept a request to speak with the partners of some of the fallen. Others had been obviously seeking to use him for political gain, or for even less savory reasons… Like Sentinel. 

“Optimus!” Sentinel’s voice snapped him back into the present and he blinked at him for a moment as he tried to gather his wits. “Are you even listening?”   
  
“Sorry, a lot on my processor. You said something about a blackhole?” Optimus muttered as he looked down at the datapad in his servos. He didn’t need to look at Sentinel’s face to see the gloating expression. 

“Yes, as the final punishment for Megatron and his lackeys.” Sentinel chuckled as he put his servos on his hips. “Death would be too easy for them, they’ll spend eternity falling and being pulled apart by the gravitational forces of the blackhole. If we’re lucky, some of his witless followers will throw themselves in after him. I was the one to propose the idea and Ultra Magnus approved it, now that the trial is done.”

Ah, that sham of a trial. The Decepticons had been brought out gagged, their crimes read out to them, and been charged as guilty with the final punishment to be determined… now, apparently. 

"Right. Congratulations.” Optimus murmured, hoping that Sentinel would just  _ go away _ . It felt so strange to think of Megatron and his followers being gone. Dead. 

Sentinel huffed in annoyance at Optimus's unenthusiastic response. "Yes, well, there is an important celebration for the announcement tonight. I'm sure your invitation is on the way. But it would be an even better show of strength if the people's hero were to join himself with the tactical mind destined to one day lead them." 

Optimus stared at Sentinel, disgusted by the very idea. Sentinel hadn't been this blunt in his attempts to "court" Optimus before now. 

"I know you've been doing the whole, hard to get thing, but honestly you've dragged this on long enough. Things can be like they were back when we were cadets." Sentinel smirked at Optimus, stepping closer as he reached out.

"No." Optimus blurted as he stumbled back a step from Sentinel's reach. "No, I have to go. I've got a meeting with Ultra Magnus." He didn't care if it looked like he was running away. He couldn't bear the thought of Sentinel touching him. 

Sentinel's smirk vanished into a scowl as he watched Optimus scurry away from him. "No one else is going to want you, Optimus. Not when they really get to know you. You're still the same coward you've always been!"

~~

It had been a bit of a lie to say he had an appointment with Ultra Magnus, but he did want to speak with the Magnus. After a quick message he was allowed to come to Ultra Magnus’s office. Normally a low ranking, disgraced Prime would not have gotten in so easily to see him, but he was the ‘Hero of the People’. Optimus still cringed internally whenever he considered the title. 

Optimus carefully approached the Magnus, feeling himself stand up straighter with his shoulders going back. “Ultra Magnus, sir, I heard about the decision for the final punishment of the Decepticon prisoners.”   
  
“Hmph, I suppose Sentinel told you. Yes, it has been decided that the Decepticons will be sent into a blackhole. There will be no ability for them to escape and continue making war against Cybertron.” Ultra Magnus stated firmly as he leaned back, his servo lightly touching the Magnus Hammer.

“I… I’m glad to know this will finally be finished. But I want-” Optimus broke off and took a deep breath. “I want to be there. I want to see this through to the end. I  _ need _ to see this through to the end. After everything that happened on Earth… I need to stand witness for Prowl and all that were hurt during the attack.”   
  
Ultra Magnus stared long and hard at Optimus. “I see. You are already a hero to the people, Optimus. You’ve redeemed yourself. You did your part. But, if you are sure, I can assign you as part of the guard for the prisoner ship that will be taking the Decepticons to their end. Taking them to the blackhole won’t make your feelings about Prowl’s death go away. It won’t give you the peace you are looking for.” His voice turned gentle, obviously sympathizing with the Prime’s pain. 

“I know.” Optimus looked down, he couldn’t bear to meet Ultra Magnus’s understanding gaze. “I know it won’t change anything. But I still think I need to be there to get some kind of closure.” 

“Very well.” Ultra Magnus sighed slowly and nodded. “I will add you to the list for the prisoner transport. You really don’t need to guard, you will be going as an observer instead. You’ve done enough, as I said, Optimus.”

Optimus felt gaze fall, staring at the desk that separated him from Ultra Magnus without actually seeing it. "I'm not so certain that I did enough."

The larger mech sighed and shook his helm slightly. "Don't let this eat away at you, Optimus. You’re a good Prime, perhaps too good. Go prepare for the journey. The transport leaves at dawn."

Optimus bowed before leaving, trying not to think about that look of pain and sympathy he'd seen on Ultra Magnus's face. 

~~

The next few hours were spent working on replies to invitations, since it was now necessary to decline. There was no point to making enemies because he was going to witness the end of this unfinished business. Speaking of making enemies…

The door to Optimus’s personal office, something he’d been given after returning from Earth, was flung open to reveal Sentinel for the second time in one day. This time the other Prime’s face was flushed with rage instead of self satisfaction. He strode forward and slammed his servos down on the desk, causing several datapads to slide off and onto the floor. 

“Have you gone  _ crazy?! _ ” Sentinel hissed the words in an obvious attempt to keep his voice down, though it did nothing to disguise his anger. “Pulling a stunt like this?! Do you have any idea how this is going to look? You’re throwing away your political clout to- to what?! You need to gloat about beating Megatron? Can’t let anyone forget your one accomplishment?” He leaned in as he spoke.  
  
Optimus sighed and set aside the datapad he had been working on when Sentinel burst in. “I don’t care about my political clout. And I’m not trying to show off.”  _ Unlike you. _ He thought. “It’s not about you, either. I have to see this through. Prowl died for us. He’s not here to see the end, so I have to be there for him.”

Sentinel sneered down at Optimus. “Prowl.” He spat the name like a curse. “I should have known there was something more between the two of you.” Disgusted twined with his rage now. 

For a moment Optimus blinked up at him in confusion and then his face flushed a little in anger and embarrassment. “It wasn’t like that, Sentinel! Prowl was my friend and I was his leader. His death is my fault. Primus, you jump to conclusions!”

“Oh really? Well, you’ve certainly mourned the death of Prowl more than one of your  _ actual  _ lovers.” Sentinel drove that verbal knife home without mercy, but also without stating the name. He didn’t need to. 

Optimus felt the familiar stab of pain and couldn’t stop the pang of sorrow that came after it. Elita One. The third of their squad when they’d been cadets. The glue that had made the relationship work. She’d been the one to tease and encourage Optimus, to scold and soothe Sentinel. Losing her hadn’t just broken their squad, it had broken their relationship. Knowing what had happened to her afterwards didn’t make any of it easier. Elita One was gone. 

“That’s low, Sentinel. And it wasn’t  _ my _ fault that we were there. Even if I did take the fall for it.” Optimus stood up finally, meeting Sentinel’s angry optics squarely. “How I choose to mourn my friends, and who I share my life with, are no longer any of your concern.” 

Sentinel’s servos tightened into fists, as though he was considering hitting Optimus. He leaned in to quietly snarl his final words into Optimus’s face. “No one will want to share their life with someone like you, Optimus. You can hide the truth as much as you want, but you are a coward at spark. You and I both know that facing Megatron was never something you actually  _ wanted _ to do. You’re going to get exactly what you deserve, dying alone and unloved.” With the last word, Sentinel turned on his pede and stormed back out of Optimus’s office.

Optimus stood silently for several long moments, watching the door close behind the other’s Prime’s exit. His servos started to shake and he carefully sat back down before his legs could give out under him. He felt so… drained. Hollowed out. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Optimus set his elbows on the desk and lowered his face into his servos. 

He didn’t move from that position for almost an hour. But life went on, and so did Optimus.

~~

There were no space bridges particularly close to a blackhole, which seemed like a good idea, so the trip to dispose of the Decepticon prisoners would take almost a full week. They used a space bridge to get as close as possible and then it just became the tedious journey toward their destination. Optimus spent some time getting to know the captain of the Last Cry, the prisoner transport. 

Myst Prime was something of a surprise to Optimus, a competent leader with the respect of her crew. They acted more like a trained battalion than, essentially, a prisoner barge. She was a full helm shorter than him, with a solidly square build and an intense stare. He found himself spending time at the bridge, talking with the older leader. It wasn’t until their fourth day out that Optimus finally worked up the nerve to address the strict military order on Myst Prime’s ship. This type of post was something he would have expected for a disgraced or less competent Prime. 

Myst chuckled at his question, her gaze focused on one of the screens showing the empty space ahead of the ship. “I  _ am _ disgraced, Optimus. At least as far as the command structure is concerned. That’s the fate of a Prime with more honor than common sense.”

“What do you mean?” Optimus frowned down at her in confusion. 

“It is the fate of any Prime who can’t bend or break the rules for those with more power. That is just how the universe works and I never was able to bend.” Myst shrugged her shoulders and looked briefly at Optimus and then away. “But perhaps that is something you should discuss with someone of high authority. Now, look at this map and estimate how long until we reach our destination. Since you’re stuck here you might as well hone some new skills.”

Optimus dropped the subject and obeyed, focusing on the map and calculations necessary for her demand. But that short conversation lingered in his process and thinking about made his tank turn in unpleasant ways.

~~

The other place Optimus found himself spending a lot of his free time at was the holding area for the Decepticons. The first day the guards patrolling up and down the corridor would stop and ask if he needed anything. Eventually they stopped bothering him, allowing Optimus to stew in his own thoughts. 

It was Megatron’s cell that Optimus most often found himself drawn to. He would stand outside, staring at the large form of the Decepticon leader. He didn’t know what to say, or how to express whatever he wanted to say. Soon enough there wouldn’t be a chance to say anything to Megatron. Truth be told, he would have wanted to ask questions if he could. But there wouldn’t have been a response. Megatron, and the rest of the Decepticon prisoners, were gagged and cuffed. Optimus’s visits to Megatron’s cell just ended up being the two of them staring at each other. One unable to express what he felt he needed to ask, the other unable to say anything at all. 

In the end, Optimus would simply turn and stride away with his spark in turmoil. What would Prowl have said in times like this? What would he have asked the Decepticons? Would he have approved of their punishment? All Optimus had were questions and there was no one who had the answers. 

Soon it would be over. There wouldn’t be answers and maybe he could let go of the questions at last.

~~

Everything went wrong on the fifth day. 

Optimus had been deep in recharge when the whole ship shuddered and alarms started blaring. He leapt from the berth, his servo already clutching his axe as his optics darted around for trouble. A breakout? He ran out of his little room aboard the ship, staggering as the ship continued to periodically shudder. Part of him wanted to rush down to the prisoner holding area, but his processor was finally catching up with him. He would just get in the way of the trained guards, since he hadn’t practiced fighting with them in these kinds of close quarters. 

By the time he reached the bridge Optimus already knew this wasn’t just a normal breakout attempt. The alarms and shuddering of the ship were almost constant, though the alarm had changed from a call to battle to reciting the need for non-essential personnel for retreat. He stumbled into the chaos of the bridge. Myst Prime was standing toward the front, shouting orders. The screens around the front showed three strange looking ships surrounding the Last Cry, firing into the prisoner transport. 

Optimus dodged around a couple guards running out the way he’d come in before approaching the commanding Prime. “Sir- Ma’am-” His babbling was broken off by Myst Prime turning toward him and holding up her servo to stop him.    
  
“What are you doing here? Didn’t you hear the retreat alarm?! Get to an escape pod, now!” She snapped at the younger Prime.

“But- But I can help-” He was cut off once more.

“The ship isn’t going to stay in one piece much longer, idiot! Get to an escape pod while you still can. You are not an assigned personnel to this ship and I am under orders to make sure you are kept safe. Go. Now!” Myst Prime gave him no more of her attention, turning back to leading the weak defense of the ship. “Forget them, focus on evasive maneuvers! We need to give everyone else time to get off this wreck!” 

The “them” Myst Prime had been referencing was displayed on one of the side screens. More dust, fire, and retreating prison guards at the entry to the prisoner’s holding area. Optimus was frozen in place for a moment, staring at that screen. There was a large, dark mass moving through the smoke and dust, coming toward that entry. He felt his spark clench as red optics seemed to stare at him through the video. 

“I said go!” Optimus’s gaze snapped away as Myst Prime shoved him. He staggered for a brief moment before starting to run. His frame was shocked into the motion as he ran for the nearest bay of escape pods. The first two sections were empty, already all taken by other crew members. Smoke was everywhere as the ship groaned and shuddered. Optims could feel that it wouldn’t hold together much longer. The only reason it was still whole was because of Myst Prime and the work of her bridge crew. 

Optimus entered the third bay for escape pods and spotted several other crew members rushing into their own pods. There were still several others that were available. The pods were small, enough room for one mech to fit comfortably while sitting. 

Everything was coming to him now in a series of flashes. He didn’t remember getting into the escape pod, but he was suddenly punching at the release and activation buttons. There was an explosion and it felt like he had been shoved hard into the back of the narrow seating. Optimus stared at the small screen showing outside the pod, watching as debris shot around and past him. Something struck the escape pod, causing warnings to flash and the view to suddenly spin. He was fairly certain he blacked out for part of it, because the next thing he remembered was seeing flashes of light and more warnings flashing on the viewing screen. A proximity alarm? His helm ached from being tossed around in the pod, not having had a chance to strap in. 

It went dark again and Optimus embraced the relief from pain.

~~

It was still dark when Optimus woke again. He groaned in pain as he slowly moved his limbs. Everything seemed to be intact, nothing seriously damaged. It was a minor miracle, considering his battle axe was in here with him somewhere. Optimus flicked on his lights and spotted the axe buried above him and to the left of his helm. He shifted around until he was sitting properly in the seat and tried to tap on the viewing screen. It didn’t respond. Well, there would still be a manual release for the escape pod door. Optimus looked around the side until he spotted the lever. He grabbed it firmly and pulled. There was a click followed by a grinding squeal as the door shifted slightly and then stopped.

Optimus stared at the crack in the escape pod door as his spark started pulsing faster in panic. Trapped. He was trapped in an escape pod, the very thing that should have saved his life. He would die here, trapped and alone. Slowly running out of energy as his frame went cold and dull and finally died. 

“No.” Optimus croaked out, voice laced with a bit of static. He coughed and grimaced, the smoke from the ship must have gotten caught in his vocalizer. No, he would not just lie down and die. Optimus tugged the level again, finding that it was already fully activated. He shifted position again until his back was against the lower part of the seat and he could brace his pedes against the escape pod door. Optimus heaved, straining with all the power of his frame to force the door to open. It came loose with a sharp grinding noise before very suddenly flinging open. 

Optimus grunted in surprise as his pedes kicked forward without the door holding them back. He quickly scrambled upright, peeking out of the escape pod to get an idea of where he was. It was a dark grey, barren landscape. There was a long trench where the escape pod had crashed at an angle. The sky was dark, but already becoming lighter. There were red tinged clouds moving slowly. Temperature wise it was cool, but not cold enough to bother Optimus.

Crouching down, Optimus retrieved his axe from where it was wedged, blade first, above the headrest. He needed to look around and see if any of the other pods were nearby since his own wasn’t operational. Following the same direction as the trench dug by his escape pod, he saw more evidence of the ground being torn and churned up. There were splashes of pink energon on the grey and black material. 

Someone was here. And they were hurt. Optimus reached back into his escape pod, grabbing at the basic medical kit within. He was no Ratchet, but hopefully he could do something to help the injured mech. 

Optimus hurried along the torn up ground, scrabbling over a couple mounds before staggering to a shocked stop. The limp frame partially covered in dark grey dirt was not an Autobot. It was someone he could never misidentify. Megatron lay mostly on his back, partially tilted by the small mound of material that had finally stopped his crash. He was partly curled up, with one leg sticking further out. Megatron wasn’t awake, but he also wasn’t dead. 

He moved without really thinking, running over and quickly examining Megatron for injury. Despite everything, this was still a prisoner of the Autobots and his responsibility to see given the punishment decreed by Ultra Magnus. Optimus was shocked by the scorch marks and deep cuts marring the larger frame. Despite the excess surface damage, Megatron seemed mostly whole. Most of the energon that had splashed across the ground was coming from a puncture in the side of the warlord’s chassis, at a weak point in his armor. 

Optimus knelt down to get a better look at the wound as he started pulling supplies from the medical kit. There was a nicked energon line in there and if he wasn’t careful it could fully tear, allowing Megatron to bleed out. Bleeding out on some unknown planet was too easy of a way for the warlord to die. Optimus grimaced as he carefully reached in with one servo to grab at the nicked energon line, applying pressure while lifting a patch seal with his other hand to close off the leak. 

As Optimus lifted his other servo, preparing to apply the patch, he felt Megatron move. The warlord came awake in an instant. His servo lashed out and grabbed Optimus around the waist. He squeezed, starting to crush the small autobot. Megatron froze as he felt Optimus’s servo inside his chassis tug at the energon line and a fresh gush of the fuel escaped him as it tore further. Their optics met and held. Megatron’s had widened in shock for a moment before narrowing again in calculation. Optimus’s optics were round in shock and fear as his life was held in Megatron’s servo just as the other’s was held in his.

“Well,” Megatron’s voice was rougher than normal as this tableau continued, “we seem to be at an impasse, Autobot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations begin! Optimus has some mixed feelings about everything. Or maybe that's just his concussion addling his wits.

Optimus belatedly had his battlemask snap over the lower half of his face. It helped to partially hide his expression. "My name is Optimus Prime, as you well know. Show some courtesy or I'll start calling you Decepticon."

Megatron slowly grinned at him, despite the pain he must have been in. "Is that really what you should be concerned about right now?"

"Well, if you try to crush me I'll just rip out this line and you'll bleed to death. So yes, that is what I want to start with." Optimus said firmly as he kept a tight hold on the torn fuel line. Energon was still leaking from the line despite his efforts, dripping from his clenched servo. He met Megatron’s gaze squarely. 

Megatron’s smile faded as he stared at Optimus, perhaps seeing something in the Autobot's optics. "I see. And would you really be able to kill me in cold blood, Optimus Prime?"

That… was an excellent question. Optimus had changed with Prowl's death and his return to Cybertron. He could feel that he wasn't the same mech he'd been. Much like after he thought he'd left Elita to die… But had he changed enough to murder Megatron? ...No. Not unless his own life was in danger, like if the Decepticon started to crush him. He gritted his dentae behind his battlemask. "If you try to kill me, then I will."

Megatron made a thoughtful hum, obviously considering Optimus’s evasion to his question. 

"Do _you_ really want to discuss this while you're bleeding out?" Optimus demanded. 

"We have a little time. You're doing a decent job of holding the tear closed." Megatron stated casually, as though it wasn't a life threatening injury. "I suppose, as an Autobot, you were trying to patch me up when I woke? Despite being your enemy?" That grin was slowly coming back again. 

Optimus could feel his dentae slowly gritting harder and almost starting to creak with the pressure. "Yes." He hissed out and lifted his other servo to show the medical patch. 

Now Megatron was smirking. He released his hold on Optimus suddenly, much to the smaller mech's surprise. "Well then, I suppose I will not interfere with my Autobot captor tending to my wounds."

"I'm- You’re not- It's-" Optimus splattered indignantly. Megatron’s smirk and tone obviously conveyed that he didn't view himself as a prisoner - if he ever even had. But Optimus had already acknowledged to himself that he couldn't just kill Megatron without a pressing reason. "What's to stop you from killing me when I'm done?!"

Megatron shrugged slightly and winced in pain. "I am weakened by my wounds. My leg is also damaged. You could likely out run me."

"Not if you shoot me." Optimus muttered suspiciously. 

Megatron huffed softly, starting to become irritated. "Fine. I give you my word that I will not kill you if you patch my wounds. Despite our past." He added, almost snapping the words out.

"As if your word as a Decepticon means anything to me. If you try anything I'll just defeat you. Again." Optimus gave Megatron a glare before carefully bending closer to the wound in his side again. The pool of energon had spread, slowly encompassing one of Optimus’s knees. 

The annoyance on Megatron’s face vanished, replaced by a coldly neutral mask. "I see that you still cannot see past labels." He stated tonelessly. 

Optimus didn't bother answering that jab. He focused on the task of repairing Megatron. As soon as he let go of the fuel line fresh energon began to gush from the tear. He could hardly believe the mech had been speaking to him so calmly while this injured. Optimus quickly wrapped and pressed the patch around the tear in the line. He held it for several seconds until he was sure that it had sealed. Cautiously, Optimus removed his servo and peered at the fuel line. No new energon was leaking. The patch would hold long enough for Megatron’s self repair to fix the damage. 

This led to the next challenge, seeing if he would have to fight Megatron now that Optimus wasn't holding his life in his servos. Optimus scrambled to his pedes, quickly putting distance between them. He clenched his servos on the handle of his axe, feeling it slip slightly from the energon coating his left servo. He was poised with his weight on the front of his pedes. If Megatron tried anything he was ready to either attack or dodge. 

The warlord touched the open wound on his side. He carefully pushed himself up on one elbow so he could try and look down at himself. Megatron seemed completely calm about Optimus’s reaction. Instead he looked up at the tense Autobot. "You're not going to finish patching the open wound?" His attempt to sound innocent was spoiled by his smirk. 

Optimus relaxed fractionally, scowling behind his mask. "You'll live." He noticed how stiffly Megatron held his right leg. It seemed he hadn't lied about that injury. 

"I could check your injuries, to return the favor." Megatron offered casually. He moved slowly as he tested his frame to see if it would still function. 

"I'm not hurt. And I am not letting you that close to me." Optimus snapped instantly. He took a couple steps back to give Megatron more room as he slowly worked to try and get to his pedes. 

Megatron chuckled quietly, the sound cut off as he tensed in pain. But he pushed through it and shook his helm slightly. "You have energon. Coming from the back of your helm it looks like." 

"I don't-" Optimus stopped and lifted his clean servo to the back of his helm. It came back with sticky pink energon, already starting to dry. "It's nothing. And I don't need your help." He must have either hit his helm harder than he'd thought, or possibly knocked against his axe during the crash. 

Megatron straightened fully as he tested his injured leg. It seemed to hold well enough and the warlord didn't even flinch if it pained him. "I see. And would you happen to know where we are?" He was already scanning the landscape with a thoughtful expression. 

Optimus wouldn't turn his back on the Decepticon, but he did glance around slightly as well. "No." He admitted after a long moment. "And the escape pod's systems are fried."

"Hmm." Megatron shrugged slightly. "I believe I knocked the pod off course when I intercepted it. But I was somewhat… preoccupied at the time."

"Great. So none of the other survivors are even going to be on this planet." Optimus knew he sounded sulky, but he felt he had reason to be. "You just had to crash into my escape pod. And how did you even survive reentry on the outside of one?"

Megatron smirked slightly at Optimus again. He turned toward the planetary star that was rising over the horizon. "I didn't know it was yours. And-" his face twitched as though with conflicted feelings. "I made sure when I used the power of the Allspark to reform my frame that it would be able to survive reentry from orbit better. I do try to learn from my mistakes." 

What must it have been like, to come alive with your frame torn to pieces and used by another species? Optimus hadn’t thought about it that way before. He didn't like that there was a little bit of sympathy that tried to well up in him. "Could have fooled me. You took Starscream back." Optimus snapped at Megatron as he squished that other feeling. Megatron had deserved that and worse. 

The warlord’s larger frame tensed for a moment and red optics pinned Optimus in place with a sudden flare of rage. "Watch your tone, Autobot." Megatron’s voice came out cold and flat. He started walking away from Optimus, toward the rising star. 

"W-wait! Where do you think you're going? And my name is Optimus Prime." He almost hissed the last words as he hurried after Megatron. For someone who complained about labels, Megatron seemed annoyingly determined to use that one on Optimus. But Optimus wasn't letting Megatron out of his sight until reinforcements arrived to rescue him. Besides, it was better to know where Megatron was and what he was up to. Optimus figured he was less likely to get ambushed and killed that way. 

Megatron didn't even slow down as he answered. He certainly didn't seem to have any issue with leaving his back to Optimus. "To find shelter and start looking for something that can be used as fuel. I've no intention to die on this planet, _Autobot_." He even emphasized the word this time, the jerk. "And judging by the type of star this planet is orbiting and its relative closeness, I would guess this area has extreme swings in temperature. The day will be scorching hot and the nights bitter cold. That will be amplified by the fact this place seems to be rich in metal and metallic minerals. You should know they will be great conductors for heat." Megatron gave this information with the casual ease of a teacher to a not-paricularly-bright student. 

If Optimus continued this trend of gritting his dentae they were going to get worn down. "I'm not an idiot! But we should strip the escape pod for anything useful first. And I am not just an Autobot, a _label_! I am Optimus Prime."

Megatron did stop now, looking back and down at Optimus. He looked both angry and thoughtful. "We?"

That… wasn't what he'd expected the Decepticon to latch onto. Optimus floundered for a moment, a bit flustered. "We're both stranded here. And… and you're still my prisoner. I'm not just going to let you run wild on this planet."

"Hmph." Megatron eyed him more carefully, almost appraisingly. "You're so quick to remind me you are more than a label, but you can't see that in others." He shook his helm slightly and something like disappointment crossed his face. "Fine. Stripping the escape pod is a sound idea."

"Alright, but I want some kind of agreement that you aren't going to just shoot me in the back the moment you get the chance." Optimus blurted suddenly at Megatron. 

Megatron lifted an eyebrow at the demand. "Now my word means something to you?" He asked in amusement. "You are more useful to me alive than dead right now, Autobot. Is that more comforting to you?"

Optimus sighed. His helm ached and he hated to admit Megatron was right, but it was warming up as the star rose higher. "It's more logical, at least. Alright, let's get this done and… and find shelter I guess."

"Lead the way, Optimus Prime." Megatron was smirking again and he almost purred out the name. It was more a threat than anything else and Optimus couldn't decipher if the warlord was more amused or angry at him right now. He was also annoyed by Megatron switching back and forth with using his name. But he shouldered his axe and gave a firm nod. It would be a mistake to show weakness to Megatron. 

"Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We"?
> 
> Next chapter should have some Megatron pov!


	3. Chapter Three - Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Megatron begin to make some progress on this world. But they aren't quite as alone as they had thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had to throw down with my muse to get it out. I wanted to write a chapter from Megatron's pov. Muse was dead set upon this staying in Optimus's pov. I'm the writer, the one in charge, so obviously I wrote the whole thing in Optimus's pov.
> 
> As always, not beta'd, I own all my mistakes.

Optimus did not enjoy exposing his back to Megatron. He felt like, at any moment, the Decepticon would tear him apart. But he hadn't even spoken to Optimus as they walked back to the escape pod. Considering the difference in their sizes, it was up to Optimus to climb into the pod and start ripping it apart for spare parts. He wasn’t even sure what all would be useful for them, but they couldn’t take the whole pod with them. Not with Megatron already limping.

The pod shuddered and Optimus flinched before half flinging himself out of the pod with his battle axe at the ready. Megatron looked down at him with a rather amused expression. 

“Something the matter?” He pulled at a section of metal, peeling it away from the exterior of the escape pod.

Optimus gritted his dentae behind his battlemask. “What are you doing?!”

Megatron finished yanking the sheet of exterior metal away and gestured at the tan colored material below before answering. “Insulation. Part of how the pods survive planetary reentry. Considering that this planet is going to get much hotter, this will likely come in handy.” 

That… was a very good idea. Optimus hesitated, his battle axe lowering from a prepared position. “I… see. Well, go ahead.” He was quick to scurry back into the pod and continue his own work. 

It still felt surreal. He, Optimus Prime, was working with Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons. His helm throbbed in pain - and why was it that it hadn’t hurt  _ before _ Megatron pointed out the injury? It almost made him think this was all some delusion. But the energon, Megatron’s energon, still staining his servos felt all too real and tacky as it dried into the joints. Optimus also ached too much for him to believe this was a delusion. And wouldn’t his processor give him a more pleasant delusion than this?!

Megatron had been right, it was getting hotter as the primary star of the planet rose in the sky. The pod was insulated, which offered Optimus some protection, but heat still seeped in from the opening. The pile of usable goods continued to grow outside the pod as Optimus felt his energy draining away. He finally decided that it would be best not to push this further. They still had to find shelter, since Megatron certainly couldn’t fit into the pod with him. Besides, it was getting hotter as the warlord removed sections of insulation. 

Optimus climbed out of the escape pod. His spark jumped in momentary panic when he didn’t see his pile of usable material. Had Megatron run off without his noticing? But, no, a quick turn showed the warlord standing on the other side of the pod, holding onto several bundles of wiring. Megatron chuckled softly, having obviously noticed Optimus’s momentary panic. He lifted a section of the wires and gestured with his other servo at the ground. 

“I thought it would be easier to transport this way.” Megatron said magnanimously. On the ground were a pair of makeshift skids. Basically sections of the exterior metal that Megatron had piled with their materials and tied some of the unusable wires to in order to drag. 

“Oh.” Optimus felt his face flush a little with energon for his panicked reaction. He felt too hot already, exhausted, and somewhat dizzy. But he didn’t let that show as he walked over to the larger mech and accepted the bundle of wires attached to the smaller skid. “A good idea.”

“I do have them. From time to time.” Megatron smirked slightly and turned toward the hills in the distance. “We should head that way. More chance of finding shelter than in this flat plain.” 

Optimus narrowed his optics, trying to judge the distance… “That’s going to be quite a walk.” He muttered softly. 

“Then it is best we start now, Optimus Prime, before it gets hotter.” Megatron put action to his own words, starting to walk and drag his load behind himself. Despite the hole in the side of his chassis and his limp from the injured right leg, he didn’t allow any sign of his pain to show. Optimus couldn’t allow himself to be any less. He pushed aside his pain and dizziness, hurrying to keep pace with Megatron so the warlord wouldn’t think he was leading.

~~

They stopped twice along the way. There was no shelter from the star as they walked across the deserted plain. The only true respite was in the hills. Or at least, that was the hope. Optimus couldn’t think about anything else, just putting one pede in front of the other. Just keeping pace with Megatron. And wasn’t it unfair that he had a longer step? Damn war frame. He was so distracted by the methodic plodding that he didn’t really notice when they made it to the hills. 

Megatron’s servo on his shoulder jolted him out of his haze. Optimus jumped a little, but it was from surprise at the contact more instead of panic at the warlord’s closeness. He blinked up at Megatron and then looked around at their surroundings. “We should take another rest before starting our search for shelter.” Megatron’s voice was a low rumble, exhaustion showing even in his tone. 

Optimus glanced up at the sky, the star was a little past its zenith. “What’s the point? We won’t be able to really rest until we find shelter.”

“We won’t be able to find shelter if you are blindly staggering along.” Megatron pointed out as he began the careful process of sitting down. 

Optimus slowly blinked as he watched Megatron, realizing suddenly that the larger mech was probably wanting to rest his injured leg too. But of course, he wouldn’t be willing to admit that to his enemy. Optimus sighed and sat down as well. “Fine. Maybe you can sit here for a while longer and I can do a little scouting without the skid. It would be easier for me to get around, especially if the terrain starts getting rough.” 

Megatron eyed him with suspicion before nodding a little. “Very well. But if you go too far I will not be able to assist you if there is trouble. And I would so hate for something to happen to you, Optimus Prime.” His expression changed into a smirk as his tone became sarcastic. 

“Don’t be too grateful, Megatron.” Optimus pushed himself back up, wanting at least a little time away from the larger mech. He wouldn’t have to feel the Decepticon’s optics watching him intently. He also didn’t trust Megatron not to make an attempt on his life. It was much easier to walk without the skid weighing him down. If only he could actually leave behind the dead weight that was Megatron. 

~~

“Oh slag. Oh slag. Oh slag.” Optimus whispered to himself, pressed flat against the ground near the top of the hill. He hadn’t expected to find any life on this planet. With wild temperature swings, lack of vegetation, metal rich ground… but there was no doubt that what he was seeing was, indeed, life. 

Creatures scuttled along the ground in the hollow between three hills. They were low slung with multiple rows of legs, about half as long as Optimus was tall. Their gleaming bodies were mottled black and silver, though some had reddish sections as though with rust. It reminded Optimus a bit of the small organic creatures on earth that were called centipedes. But these were bigger. And they had spiked legs, massive jaws that opened into four sections. A long appendage within whipped out, flicking the air and ground like a snake’s tongue. 

The reason for the gathering of these creatures was located near the center of the hollow. A black pool of liquid seeped from the ground. The creatures drank the liquid with their tongue like appendages, jostling each other for room around the pool. Occasional fights broke out between the creatures. They snapped and stabbed at each other to assert dominance and a feeding order. 

Optimus couldn’t be certain without getting closer… but he was fairly certain that the pool was a natural wellspring of oil. His tanks tightened at the thought of having fuel. While it wasn’t running dangerously low, it was something that had been on his processor since the crash. A source of fuel would mean that he, and Megatron, would have a chance to be rescued by the Autobots. But somehow, he didn’t think the native creatures would be willing to peacefully share. 

Not wanting to attract any attention to himself, Optimus carefully scooted himself backwards from the top of the hill. There had to be a way around the native creatures. As much as he disliked the idea, Megatron might be able to help him figure this out. The Decepticon might have his fusion cannon taken away and alt mode locked, but he was still a battle frame. If it came to violence, he would be useful against the creatures. 

~~ 

Megatron’s optics narrowed as Optimus explained what he had found. Optimus couldn’t tell if it was disbelief or just the Decepticon plotting. Perhaps a bit of both. Megatron had already been standing by the time Optimus returned, clearly ready to continue the search for shelter. 

“An excellent find, though the native creatures may be some trouble. You have the location marked?” Megatron asked with a slight frown. 

“Of course I did. Once we find some shelter we should be able to get back and… figure out how to get fuel.” Optimus grabbed the bundle of wires attached to his own skid. He had mixed feelings about actually fighting the native creatures. This was their home, after all. But he also had not-so mixed feelings about starving to death on this planet. 

Megatron gave a short nod. “I agree, we still need to locate shelter first. And now we must be more wary about avoiding those things.” He started walking again, his pace slower than it had been in the morning. The injury to his leg was obviously draining him. But the Decepticon hadn’t asked Optimus for any aid with it.

Optimus sighed and hurried to catch back up with the warlord. It seemed they would be returning to wandering through the oppressive heat in silence.

~~

“Do you have a better idea, Autobot?” Megatron snarled quietly as the pair stared at the dark opening near the base of one of the hills. The rise was steeper than the first few sets of hills they had passed. In fact, all of the hills had been getting larger and steeper as they went along. It seemed they were heading toward more mountainous terrain. 

Optimus chewed on his lower lip behind his battlemask. He  _ didn’t _ necessarily have a better idea. He just didn’t like Megatron’s. The cave was the first they had come across that looked large enough for them and Optimus was certainly done with searching for something better. His whole frame ached and he felt his processor spinning. It had changed his plodding beside Megatron into more a lurching motion toward the end. 

But the ground in front of the cave was torn up, apparently by slender stabbing legs. Optimus was certain that the native creatures had been using this cave. They just couldn’t know if the creatures were inside the cave or how long it had been since they were last here. Were the creatures nomadic? Was there a lack of weather on this planet, meaning that these tracks had been here for a long time?

Megatron tossed his bundle of wiring aside and started limping toward the cave. “Enough waiting. You can finish baking out here, I will be going inside.”    
  
“Wait!” Optimus hissed out anxiously. This was a bad idea. They could scout the area or at least come up with a plan for dealing with any creatures that might be inside. Optimus dropped his own wire bundle and hurried to follow after Megatron. As much as he hated to admit it, they had better chances of staying alive by sticking together. 

“So your processor isn’t  _ completely _ fired.” Megatron said with a smirk at Optimus when the smaller mech caught up with him. The suffocating heat quickly began to dissipate as they entered the shadowy cave. It took a great deal of will power not to just slump against the wall and drop into a doze. But Optimus wouldn’t, couldn’t, show that kind of weakness before Megatron. He still didn’t believe the warlord wasn’t going to make a try on his life. 

“Still not sure yours isn’t.” Optimus grumbled, glancing around anxiously. “Rushing into this cave was foolish.” 

“The great hero of the people, Optimus Prime, scared of a few native beasts.” Megatron taunted as the cave gradually turned to the left. It cut out more of the light from the entrance. 

Optimus flicked on his lights as the darkness closed in on them. “Not scared. Suitably cautious.”

Megatron came to a stop and gestured ahead of them. “And suitably wrong.” The cave ended in a tumble of rocks as though there had been a collapse at some point in the past.

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t reckless.” Optimus rubbed at his optics. “Let’s just get the skids inside… maybe find a way to barricade part of the entrance.” 

“Fine.” Megatron said after a long moment. “You will not be much help with making the barricade. You might as well get some rest. When I am finished, we can trade places.”

Optimus hesitated, prepared to argue with Megatron. But his distrust of the warlord didn’t make it a bad idea. He wasn’t sure if he would recharge better knowing Megatron was keeping watch or with the unknown threat of the native creatures possibly returning to find them both asleep. “Fine. But we need to start making some plans. Especially if we end up stranded here for a while before Autobot command can rescue us.”

“Rescue  _ you. _ Recapture me. And you are making a lot of assumptions about which side will find us first.” Megatron chuckled as he walked away, leaving Optimus behind in the semi-darkness. Optimus felt his spark drop at the thought of the Decepticons finding them first. It wasn’t an unreal possibility. Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons. They would be frantically searching for him, undoubtedly unwilling to accept his death without a cold frame as evidence. After all, Megatron had come back from the dead once before.

Optimus sat down, leaning back against the cool wall of the cave. He closed his optics and tried to even his venting. The sounds of the skids being pulled inside and Megatron starting to construct the barricade followed him into recharge.


	4. First revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse is with me!
> 
> And Optimus really is not having a good day... surely tomorrow will be better?
> 
> There's a lot of talking this chapter, I promise more action in the next. But our poor Optimus has a lot of stuff to work through. 
> 
> And he's not going to like everything he learns.

"Remember the good old days?" Optimus asked wistfully as he leaned against the warehouse wall. Bumblebee was sitting on the couch playing a video game with Sari. Bulkhead was cheering them on. A moment later Ratchet poked his helm into the room and hollered at them to keep it down while he worked. 

"It wasnt that long ago, Optimus." Prowl stood beside him, watching the others as well. 

Optimus sighed as he leaned his helm against the wall. His spark felt heavy as he watched his team, his friends, in this place that had become more of a home than any other he'd known. "It feels like a lifetime. Why did we ever want to leave?"

"It was for the best. We didn't belong here, even if it was our home for a while. Cybertron is our home. And our people needed us." Prowl smiled warmly as he turned to face Optimus, looking away from the others. "Optimus. All things change. That is the nature of life."

"But its not fair." Optimus knew he sounded like a sulky sparkling. He didn't care. "It's not fair that our team is broken apart. It's not fair that everyone expects so much of me now! And it's not fair that you died!" His voice rose with each sentence until he nearly shouted the last words at Prowl. 

Prowl tilted his head and shrugged slightly. "Life and death are not fair. You carry too much guilt for my death, you were not the cause. I made my own choice."

Optimus lifted a servo to scrub tears from his optics. "But I was the leader. I should have protected you."

"You are my friend, Optimus. And I am honored to have known you. Don't allow my choice, my sacrifice, take who you are from you."

"I just wish you were here. I feel so lost." Optimus murmured. 

Prowl set a servo on Optimus’s shoulder. "You are only truly lost if you lose sight of who you are. Hold true to that and you'll find your way."

"How am I-"

~~

Optimus jolted awake, his servo tightening on the handle of his axe. He started to lunge to his pedes before he suddenly remembered the last 24 hours. He sagged back against the wall of the dimly lit cave, spark still racing. 

"You wake up like a veteran of the war. Ready to fight." Megatron’s voice was a soft rumble. He sounded almost amused. 

Optimus turned his helm, spotting the outline of the warlord’s frame and the dim red glow of his optics. "Who says I'm not a veteran?" He grumbled as he pushed himself up to his pedes. His processor felt fuzzy and his spark ached with a strange, bittersweet feeling. 

Megatron snorted. "You're too young. Physically and mentally." The Decepticon leader carefully lowered himself to the floor. He kept his right leg stretched out, as though he was struggling with bending it. 

"I may not be a veteran of the first war, but I  _ am _ still a veteran. I fought. And I beat  _ you _ ." Optimus snapped at Megatron.

The warlord didn’t look very intimated. "Go take your watch. You can at least be useful in that way."

Optimus’s jaw ached from clenching his dentae. He walked over to the pair of skids they had brought into the cave and rummaged around for a moment. Optimus threw the medical kit at Megatron’s chest. "Well then, if your leg falls off you won't be very useful either. Since you won't ask for my help with whatever is wrong, try fixing it yourself."

Megatron grabbed the medical kit after it hit his chassis. Now he actually looked a little surprised before narrowing his optics at Optimus thoughtfully. Optimus probably should have been concerned by that. Maybe he should have just let the Decepticon leader suffer from his stubbornness. But he was still tired and he just… couldn't bring himself to care. 

The star of the planet was sinking toward the horizon, painting the sky in vivid reds and purples. The air at the mouth of the cave was also becoming cooler. If Megatron was right, it was probably the beginning of a very cold night. Optimus looked over the barricade Megatron had constructed. It was mostly made up of some of the metal exterior sheets and some of the insulation from the escape pod. He was… impressed. Megatron had done well and made sure it wasn't too high for Optimus to fight over, but would slow those native creatures. 

Assured that Megatron had actually been useful, Optimus started sorting through their materials. One of the things he had salvaged - or tried to - was the communication array. Since the escape pod was fried, it hadn't been working. But maybe he could jerry-rig something together. If he could get a signal out there the Autobots would be able to rescue them. Surely they would get here faster than the Decepticons.

Optimus was soon lost in the frustration of his work. He was no Bulkhead or Ratchet! Optimus choked back a curse as he scorched one of his fingers. He stuck it into his mouth and glared balefully at the circuit board lying innocently on the ground. The light was failing and the cold settling into his joints. 

"Optimus Prime, if you are quite done puttering around out there? Come back here and lend me your light." Megatron’s voice was tight with pain. 

There hadn't been any sound or movement outside the cave. With the cold growing deeper it was unlikely there would be any. Optimus closed his battlemask again, grabbing his axe as he walked back toward Megatron with his headlights still on. 

Megatron was seated with his back kibble against the cave wall. His right leg was held straight out, the left was bent with his pede flat against the floor. A section of plating along the side of his right knee had been peeled back, exposing the protoform and wiring. The Decepticon's red optics were dim and narrowed in pain. He was gripping his right thigh tightly with one servo. 

"Are you just going to  _ stare _ ?" Megatron snapped out. He bared his dentae in a mockery of a grin. Or grimace. 

"Primus. You walked on that all day?" Optimus muttered as he stepped closer. His optics were locked on the exposed wound. Wiring had melted into his protoform and he could see where it had bubbled from the heat and then popped from friction of use. 

"Yes. Obviously. You have light and smaller servos. Get over here and I'll tell you what to do." Megatron ordered. 

Optimus huffed in annoyance, but he couldn't entirely blame the Decepticon. He knelt and dragged the medical kit closer to himself. "Since when were  _ you _ a medic?"

Megatron grunted and pointed at a tube. "Start with that one. It will fill in the gaps for now and you can splice wiring across the damaged section." He watched Optimus’s work with narrowed optics. "And I am not. But we have few enough medics among the Decepticons, so most of us have had to learn the basics."

Optimus continued to work at Megatron’s direction. He did glance up in between splicing in new wiring at the ends of the damaged sections. The gash in the warlord’s side, which he had left open, was now patched. It wasn't as good as Ratchet's work, but seemed to work. Optimus refocused on finishing his work.

A benefit of being so close to Megatron’s larger frame was the heat that rose from him, especially from the exposed protoform at his exposed knee. Therefore, he was surprised at how cold the cave had become when he leaned back. Megatron’s knee was as fixed as he could make it, the protective plating reafixed. 

Optimus scooted back from Megatron, tucking his servos close to his chassis to try and keep them warm. He considered saying something. But it was like when he'd been on the Last Cry. Optimus didn’t know what to say. Or what to ask. He flicked off his headlights to try and conserve energy. 

Megatron slowly sighed, looking away from Optimus. He glanced toward the cave opening which was hidden by the curve of the cave. "Thank you."

Optimus jumped a bit in surprise. He gave a short cough and drew his legs up toward his chassis. "You're… welcome."

"It's going to be too cold for anything to move out there. We should be safe in here from any native life until the star begins to rise again." Megatron shifted position until he was lying on his chassis. With his extensive kibble, lying on his back wouldn’t be practical. 

"I guess so. Probably a safe assumption." Optimus muttered. A shiver went through his frame despite being curled up. Maybe moving farther back would make him warmer? Deeper in the cave should have a more stable temperature. Too bad this cave wasn't deeper. 

Silence stretched out between them as the minutes ticked by. Finally Megatron’s red optics swept back over Optimus. "Are you going to shiver all night?" 

Optimus glared at Megatron while still shivering. "What do you care? I'm not being that loud." He was tired, sore, and grouchy. He was stuck on an alien planet with his greatest enemy and nothing seemed to be making sense. 

Megatron huffed and rolled his optics. "You will be less useful to me if you are exhausted or  _ dead _ . And I am also cold. Just lean against me as if I am the cave wall. It won't kill either of us."

That made sense. Optimus hated it. He gritted his dentae again, feeling a tension headache building from all the jaw clenching he'd done today. "You expect me to  _ sleep _ up against you?"

Optimus could hear the smirk in Megatron’s voice, even if he couldn't see it. "Well, you certainly won't sleep otherwise."

"I really hate you."

"Same. Now, be reasonable."

Optimus cautiously moved back over to Megatron. The Decepticon remained lying on his chassis, red optics dimming in exhaustion. Optimus shifted over to lean his back against the side of Megatron’s thigh. He didn't want to be closer to the top half of him.

"Better?"

"Yes." Optimus hissed out in annoyance. 

"Mmmm." Megatron rumbled softly.

Optimus was nearly asleep when the warlord spoke again. 

"Why did you come?" 

Optimus leaned his helm back, considering pretending to be asleep. "I had to see this through to the end, I guess." He murmured softly into the darkness. 

Megatron turned his head, bracing it against his arm as he looked down at Optimus. "And why did you come to my cell? Did you feel a need to stare?"

"Shut up and sleep. It doesn't matter, anyways." Optimus closed his optics firmly, wanting to escape this questioning. 

"Hmm. Is that so." Megatron’s voice was thoughtful, but he didn't pursue it further. "I have another question for you before you sleep."

"What?" Optimus couldn’t help the annoyance in his tone. 

Megatron hesitated long enough that Optimus thought he'd decided against asking. "Do you know what happened to Myst Prime?"

Optimus sat up straighter and glared into Megatron’s optics. "You know her? How?"

"She was a Prime back in the war. We had a… meeting. She is an honorable Autobot. It's a shame she was wasted on a prisoner barge. I would have given her a proper command."

"Myst Prime is-  _ was _ an Autobot. A true Autobot. She went down with her ship, trying to buy her crew as much time as possible to escape. Don't try smearing her reputation, Decepticon." Optimus snapped heatedly. He hadn't known the fellow Prime long, but he'd felt a companionship with her. She would have been a good friend.

Megatron grunted softly. "A shame. I had hoped to speak to her again."

"How did you know her?" Optimus demanded again. 

"You won't like the answer." Megatron sounded both tired and amused. 

"Seems to be a theme lately. Now tell me."

Megatron shifted slightly, lifting his helm a little on one arm. "We met during the war. My forces had captured the Prime in command of the sector." He shrugged slightly. "I don't remember his name. But the Autobots had captured some of our forces as well. We received a communication from Myst Prime as the highest ranking surviving Autobot. She wanted to trade prisoners. Normally, the Autobots tortured or experimented on captured Decepticons."

Megatron paused, as though lost in thought for a moment. Optimus stayed quiet, waiting to see if he'd continue. He'd heard plenty of stories about the war, but only from the Autobot side. 

"Strika was against risking the trade. She believed it was a trap. I chose to accept the offer. Myst Prime, along with a squad of her warriors, met with us and we completed the trade. I admit, I hadn't really believed she would. I was ready for the trap to be sprung. But she had come in good faith. Her commander, however," he snorted, "demanded that they all attack us the moment she removed his gag. We would have killed them, even the idiot must have known that. But Myst Prime struck him over the head and caught him when he dropped unconscious. She claimed that since he was still unable to command, that they would retreat and see to his health."

"What?! No Prime would break the covenants of war and attack during a prisoner exchange!" Optimus said quickly.

"Not even that big chinned idiot who was briefly Magnus?" 

Optimus tensed and looked down silently. He could imagine Sentinel doing just that if he thought it would benefit him. 

"Mmhm. We parted peacefully after that. I did wonder, occasionally, what had happened to her. Apparently your Autobot command, in a fit of genius, placed a competent Prime in charge of a  _ prisoner barge. _ It amazes me that the Autobots haven't lost to us."

"You could be lying." Optimus stated hollowly. 

"But I am not. Myst Prime's reward for having too much honor to bend or break the rules when ordered too was being thrown to a worthless position." Megatron said bitterly. "If she had a little less honor she may have tried joining us. But then, I suppose, I wouldn't have wanted her among my followers if she had."

"Too much honor…" Optimus whispered. He didn't want to believe Megatron, but it lined up too well to the few things Myst Prime had told him. A Prime that he looked up to had the respect of Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm tired. We have to get fuel tomorrow." Optimus turned onto his side, barely remembering that he had been using Megatron’s thigh as a backrest. At this moment he preferred having his back to Megatron’s piercing optics. The Decepticon leader didn't try to press him further. 

Optimus’s spark clenched in turmoil. This didn't make sense. And he didn't have anyone else to talk about this with. He wanted Megatron to be wrong. Obviously the Decepticon was wrong. 

But what if he wasn't  _ completely  _ wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed your authors a healthy diet of comments! <3


End file.
